


Der Mistelzweig

by Tenshi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, Funny, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi/pseuds/Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//"Gönnen wir ihnen den Spaß.", feixte der Vampir nämlich und ehe Wesley etwas Empörtes darauf erwidern konnte…//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Mistelzweig

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt irgendwann Anfang der dritten Staffel
> 
> Nachfolgendes Zitat war übrigens das Plot Bunnie, das mich zum Schreiben dieser Fic genötigt hat. 
> 
> "What about the fact that they thought we were gay?"  
> "Adds mystery."

~*~

Wesley Wyndham-Pryce stand an der Rezeption des alten Hotels, das nun als Hauptquartier für Angel-Investigations diente, gelehnt und beobachtete von dort aus belustigt das rege Treiben, das sich ihm bot. Wie alle Anderen hatte er sich festlich gekleidet, denn Cordelia hatte ein paar Freunde zum Weihnachtsfest eingeladen. Sie hatte ein richtig großes Fest auf die Beine gestellt, mit bunter Dekoration und Weihnachtsmusik. So hatte sich an diesem Abend im Foyer ein bunter Haufen, bestehend aus Gun, Fred, Cordelia und seiner Wenigkeit, sowie Lorne und ein paar menschlichen und nicht menschlichen Gäste des "Caritas" um den Weihnachtsbaum versammelt. Ja, ein Weihnachtsbaum! Gun hatte ihn angeschleppt und in die Mitte des großen, hohen Raumes gestellt – für Fred, weil sie ja fünf Jahre lang kein richtiges Weihnachten hatte feiern können.

Alle plauderten und lachten ausgelassen miteinander. Der Punsch, den Lorne zu dem Fest gestiftet hatte, förderte die Stimmung noch erheblich.  
Ein wenig zu viel Trubel für ein bedächtiges Weihnachtsfest, dachte Wes bei sich. Kein Wunder, dass ein gewisser Vampir mit Seele bisher mit seiner Abwesenheit glänzte.

"Wo ist Angel eigentlich?", hörte er in diesem Moment Cordelia in die Runde fragen, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.  
"Du kennst ihn doch. Er ist nicht gerade ein Fan von großen Veranstaltungen.", antwortete er ihr prompt darauf. Dabei konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Cordi drehte sich in Wesleys Richtung und herrschte ihn darauf an: „Er hat mir versprochen zu kommen! Also hol ihn gefälligst!“  
Das Grinsen in Wesleys Gesicht erstarb sofort. „Warum ich?“, maulte er. Nervös rückte er Anzug und Krawatte zurecht. Sollte sie doch selbst nach ihm sehen...

"Nicht nötig, Wes. Ich bin schon da." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielten Angels blasse Lippen, als er sich zu Wesley an die Rezeption gesellte. Zu Wesleys Überraschung hatte auch er sich in Schale geworfen. Statt der schwarzen, schlichten Kleidung, die er sonst trug, umschmiegte ein dunkelblauer Smoking den durchtrainierten Körpers des Vampirs.  
"Ich will doch Cordelias Zorn nicht auf mich ziehen.", flüsterte Angel seinem Gegenüber verschwörerisch zu und lächelte.  
"Schicker Anzug!", erwiderte Wes fahrig und wurde noch nervöser.  
Angel würde auch in einem Kartoffelsack eine gute Figur machen, dachte er bei sich. Aber in diesem Smoking sah er wirklich verdammt gut aus. Verdammt gut…

Wieder fummelte er an seiner Krawatte herum. Warum wollte dieses blöde Ding auch nicht richtig sitzen?  
"Danke." Angel lächelte nun unbeholfen, so, wie er es oft tat.  
Dieses Lächeln! Genau dieses Lächeln war mit Grund, warum Wesley so durch den Wind war. Er hatte angefangen über Angel nachzudenken. Über sich und Angel. Gedanken, die man sich nicht über seinen Freund und Kollegen machen sollte. Gedanken romantischer Natur.  
   
   
   
"Angel!", rief Cordelia freudig aus. "Du kommst genau im richtigen Moment. Der Überraschungsgast, den ich dir versprochen habe, müsste jeden Augenblick hier eintreffen."  
"Ach ja, der Überraschungsgast...", erinnerte Wesley sich abwesend. Er war gerade zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine Gedanken wieder in geordnetere Bahnen zu lenken. Weihnachten ist Schuld an diesen Gedanken, redete er sich ein. Weihnachten und die Einsamkeit in seinem Herzen…

Zu Wesleys Verdruss legte Angel eine Hand auf seine Schulter, als er ihn fragte: "Du hast auch davon gewusst?"  
Der Gefragte antwortete mit einem Nicken und hoffte, dass Angel, der ja bekanntlich ein übernatürliches Gehör hatte, sein Herz nicht so laut schlagen hörte.  
Angel tat gerade so, als sei er völlig entrüstet als er ausrief: "Hilfe! Das ist eine Verschwörung!"  
Cordi und die anderen Gäste lachten. 

"Hey! Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass ihr unter einem Mistelzweig steht?", bemerkte Clem plötzlich lachend. Die Zunge des gutmütigen Dämons mit den Schlappohren, der seit einiger Zeit in L.A. wohnte, war schon etwas schwer durch den Einfluss des Punsches.  
Gleichzeitig schnellten Angels und Wesleys Köpfe Richtung Decke.  
"Was zum Teufel?", rief Wesley fast panisch aus. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.  
"Wer zum Teufel..."  
Er rang nach Fassung.  
"Den hab ich dort hingehängt.", erklärte Gun feierlich und zwinkerte Fred dabei verliebt zu. Die lief sofort rot an und blickte verlegen zu Boden.  
"Ihr wisst ja, was das heißt.", mischte Lorne sich ein. Er grinste vielsagend und fing an "If We Kissed" vor sich hin zu trällern.  
Wesley blinzelte den grüngeschuppten Freund fassungslos an.  
"Lorne! Du bringst da was durcheinander. Der Brauch mit dem Mistelzweig..."  
Er verstummte. Oh mein Gott, dachte er. Hatte Lorne etwa in seinen Gedanken gelesen? Aber er hatte doch gar nicht gesungen...

Die fröhliche Gesellschaft stimmte in ein lachendes "Los, küssen!" ein. Wesley wäre am Liebsten vor Scham im Boden versunken. Wo waren die Portale zu fremden Dämonen-Dimensionen, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Das konnte nur ein Alptraum sein.  
Zur Krönung des Ganzen, schien Angel sich ebenfalls köstlich über Lornes Bemerkung zu amüsieren.  
"Gönnen wir ihnen den Spaß.", feixte der Vampir nämlich und ehe Wesley etwas Empörtes darauf erwidern konnte, hatte Angel ihn auch schon in den Schwitzkasten genommen und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt.

Genau in diesem Moment lenkte Cordys angekündigter Überraschungsgast mit seinem Erscheinen die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste auf sich. Es war Xander Harris. Mit einem lachenden "Ho, ho, ho!" auf den Lippen und den Händen voller Geschenke, gesellter er sich zu den Gästen.  
Der Blick des jungen Mannes fiel sofort auf das seltsame Paar unter dem Mistelzweig.  
"Nehmt ihr den Begriff 'Das Fest der Liebe' nicht ein Bisschen zu wörtlich?", witzelte er zur Begrüßung.  
Den Arm immer noch um den Hals des sich nun verzweifelt windenden Wesleys geschlungen, antwortete Angel ihm freudig: "Xander! Was hat dich denn hierher verschlagen?"

Das war zu viel für den armen Wesley. Er kämpfte sich wutschnaubend aus Angels Umarmung und brüllte diesen dann an: "Siehst du! Genau wegen solchen Situationen glauben die Leute ständig, wir wären schwul!"  
 

~ Ende ? ~


End file.
